Scouting: A Rosalie X Leah Story
by calhale
Summary: What happens when Rosalie goes "tanning" in the wrong spot? Why does sex in the forest sound like a good idea? Why does Jacob get punched in the face? Why is Seth talking to Edward on the phone? These questions will be answered. Rosalie X Leah. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Scouting: A Rosalie x Leah Story

* * *

Author's note: I do NOT own any characters and/or plot lines associated with Twilight. This story contains Yuri, which is GirlxGirl. So this is the edited version but if there are any more mistakes please tell me.

* * *

Leah ran along the border. Even with Jacob becoming one of the Cullen clan she was still required to make sure that the leeches stayed on their side. She had been sent to follow a trace scent of a vampire on the furthest edge of the reservation. One of them had definitely been there. Leah could smell the scent of death and roses on the air; it was easy to follow.

The trail ended in a clearing in the forest. There was stream running through the middle of the alcove, the dividing line between territories, with a large smooth rock hanging over the watery pathway. It was a rare sunny day and the light shone down on the large boulder like a spot light.

Leah knew her target immediately. It was Rosalie, the cold-hearted ice princess of the Cullen clan. Half in forks, half on the reservation, Rosalie was lying in the sun in a black cut out bathing suit; sunbathing. The sun beans reflected off of the fair vampire's skin like they did off the stream next to her and for a moment Leah crouched in the bushes to look at the mesmerizing beauty before her.

Leah had never gotten along with any of the leeches but now that she was thinking about it, Rosalie and herself had a lot in common and it pissed her off. How dare the snobbish girl act so arrogant after all that had happened to her.

Quickly shifting into her human form, Leah dressed in the bikini she had tied around her hind legs. She ran her fingers through her long dark hair, removing twigs and leafs from her run here. Casually, Leah walked into the clearing.

"You could have came out of the bushes sooner you know." Rosalie spoke, never moving from her position on the rock.

"You knew I was watching you?" Leah questioned

Rosalie didn't even look at the girl, "Yes, you're not the only one with heightened senses. We vampires have very good hearing, especially when it comes to heart beats. By the way, why did your heart start to race while you were hiding?"

Leah shuttered. She hadn't even noticed her heart start to pick up speed. Now that she listened for it she found that it was beating like she was running a marathon. "That's none of you're business. Now, I have to ask you to leave. You're on Quileutes territory. You're breaking the treaty by being here. I won't ask twice."

Rosalie finally looked at Leah. "I don't see why it matters. My feet are in Forks, so technically I'm not in you're land at all. Besides, your pack leader Jacob is marrying into my family, so we're family and families share. Now please let me enjoy the sun a little." Rosalie replied; unfazed by the threat behind it.

If Leah had been angry at the girl before, it was nothing compared the rage that was filling her chest now. How dare this parasite call them her family. But if Rosalie wouldn't leave via threat, Leah would just have to play dirty.

"You know, I can't imagine what it's like to be you." Leah said, casually walking over to the stone and blocking the sun from Rosalie's body.

Rosalie glared up at the wolf-girl. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I guess I just can't imagine what it's like to live with your… incapabilities." Leah taunted as she slowly started to walk around Rosalie.

"If you're referring to the fact that I can't bare children I would think twice. After all I'm not the only one here that has a womb like the desert." Rosalie rebounded.

Leah laughed. "Oh no. I'm quite secure in the fact that I will never have children of my own. What I was wondering was how horrible you had to be in bed to have you're man leave you."

Rosalie stood up and glared straight into Leah's eyes. "And what was Sam; you're mutt that ran away?"

"Yeah, Sam left me for Emily. But at least she doesn't have a dick." Leah jeered.

Rosalie's eyes went wide for a moment before her hand smacked across Leah's face. Caught off guard by the attack, Leah fell to the ground, "You have no right to say such a thing. Take it back." Rosalie shouted as she stood over the fallen girl.

Leah popped her jaw back into place and wiped away a stray droplet of blood from her lip before looking up at the blonde bloodsucker, a deep growl growing in her chest. Swiftly Leah swung her leg around and caught Rosalie's legs, making Rosalie fall backwards, just as surprised by the back lash as Leah had been from the original attack. "Never!" Leah yelled back; jumping to her feet. "you dirty leech. Now get off my fucking land before I rip you to shreds."

Rosalie was on her feet before Leah could turn around to walk away. The wound on the back of her head healing instantly. In a flash of speed, Leah was pinned against a tree, her hands held above her head in Rosalie's iron like grip; Rosalie's half naked body pressed against her own scantily clad form.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to just rip your throat out?" Rosalie threatened

Leah just spit into Rosalie's face causing Rosalie's grip to grow tighter. Leah bit her lip, holding back a scream of pain.

"I should kill you right now, you disgusting dog." Rosalie growled

"Yeah, I dare you. Your family would just have to move away and the whole tribe would probably kill you." Leah laughed, "They'd just rip you into pieces an burn you like the trash that you are."

Rosalie's grip loosened at the realization that she could die for harming the girl. Unfortunately by loosening her grip Leah managed to free one of her hands and punch Rosalie in the stomach, making her fall to the ground. Leah had her pinned down in a flash.

"Me on the other hand," Leah whispered, bending down close to Rosalie's ear, "I wouldn't get in trouble at all. After all, I'm just doing my job." Leah nuzzled her nose around Rosalie's neck, "How do you think it would feel to have you're throat ripped out by an animal?" Leah continued, stopping to bite the air an inch from Rosalie's face. Leah chuckled when Rosalie flinched from the action. "Do you know how easy it would be to just rip you're pretty little throat out?" Leah said, copying Rosalie's own words. Dropping her mouth down from Rosalie's face, Leah slowly licked up Rosalie's pale throat, causing a small moan of pleasure to escape Rosalie's perfect lips.

Hearing the sound, Leah stopped her tongue to end with a soft kiss, "It would be so easy." Leah whispered, "And no one would know. They would just believe that you left." Leah slowly ground her body into a now trembling Rosalie. "Are you afraid of me Rosalie?" Leah asked as she started kissing a trail down the other side of Rosalie's neck.

"Oh god…" Rosalie gasp; the feel of Leah's vicious mouth on her unprotected throat stopped all coherent thought.

"Well, are you afraid or not?" Leah asked again, scraping her teeth along Rosalie's exposed collar bone.

"No, I'm not afraid of you…" Rosalie replied, closing her eyes.

Leah chuckled softly. "Of but you are. You stink of fear. You reek with it." Leah explained as she let her lips travel south. However, she was dissatisfied when she encountered Rosalie's swim suit. Concentrating she let just her nails transform into claws and in one swift motion ripped the black bit if fabric to shreds. Leaving three small gashes above Rosalie's belly button, Rosalie cried out and arched her back against the momentary pain. With intense interest Leah watched as the tiny wounds healed and disappeared before her eyes; only three tiny pearlescent lines left behind.

Leah brought her lips to the rapidly fading scars, kissing them tenderly. Rosalie moaned at the soft, electrifying feelings coursing through her. Slowly, Leah continues her serpentine trail of kisses and nibbles along Rosalie's milky flesh.

Moving along Rosalie's hip bone with her mouth, Leah's fingers became very eager and softly began stroking the moist folds of Rosalie's pussy.

"LEAH!" Rosalie cried out, arching her back, striving to have her lovers fingers deeper.

However, just as Leah's mouth was about to catch up to her fingers a howl pierced the air. Jacob was calling for a pack meeting.

"Fuck me." Leah groaned.

"Yes, please." Rosalie replied.

"No, I mean…Fuck." Leah swore as she removed herself from Rosalie to stand on her knees, straddling Rosalie. "I have to go. Jake wants to meet before counsel."

"No don't go. Screw Jacob." Rosalie whimpered; her hands up in the air, reaching for Leah's warmth.

Leah smiled and bent down to kiss Rosalie passionately, "I'd rather screw you. But if I don't go the pack will come looking for me and that's a whole lot of people I don't need seeing us like this."

Rosalie exhaled, clearly irritated, with a frown on her face.

"Hey don't make that face." Leah said before trying to kiss away Rosalie frown. "I hate Jake too. I'll be bitchy to him, just for you. Okay?"

Rosalie looked up into Leah's eyes trying not to smile. "Okay, but you better hit him too."

Leah smiled and kissed Rosalie once again before standing up and helping Rosalie to her feet.

"So speaking of people seeing us like this," Rosalie questioned, "How am I supposed to get home. You shredded my bathing suit. And by the way it was the Victoria Secret one."

"Here," Leah replied as she stripped her bikini off, "Wear mine. There might be some room in the bottoms but you should be able to make it home."

"That's right, I like my woman to have some junk in her trunk." Rosalie announced as she walked up to Leah and slapped her naked ass before grabbing the swim suit.

Leah just shook her head and helped Rosalie tie the straps to the bikini. "By the way, Leah," Rosalie commented, "Nice job at being forceful. I almost believed you."

"Hey, you were scared, I know you were." Leah laughed, "Now get your sweet ass home."

Rosalie flitted over to Leah and kissed her deeply and lovingly. "Ok, same time, same place. Maybe next time you could avoid shredding my clothing."

"I'll try. But it's really the fastest way to get them off." Leah admitted

"True," Rosalie said as she started walking home, "But I'm running out shirts. See you tomorrow." With that Rosalie blew Leah a kiss and ran off into the woods.

Leah caught the kiss and put it on her heart. "See you tomorrow, love." Leah whispered to herself before turning back into a wolf and running back to the reservation to rain down hell on Jacob.

* * *

Soon after:

Leah had stopped at her house and put on some clothing. Jacob and the others were waiting rather impatiently in their usual spot for her to arrive.

"Where have you been?" Jacob asked

"Scouting, there was a… disturbance near the Forks boarder. I had to go check it out. And I forgot to bring some clothing with me so I had to go home and change. Unless you wanted me to show up naked." Leah explained.

Jacob exhaled, "Fine. Just try to be on time next time. I'm sick of you running off all the time."

"Oh Jacob," Leah replied, most sarcastically, "I'm sorry you're mad I was late, but maybe you could go fuck Emmett and feel better about it."

"WHAT!" Jacob shouted in surprise.

"Oh by the way Jake, this is for you." Leah said before punching Jacob square in the face and walking off toward the counsel meeting.

Jacob lie on the ground dazed and trying to put together what had just happened. Seth came over to see if he was ok.

"What just happened?" Jacob asked

"She just punched you." Seth responded

"But why?" Jacob questioned as he sat up.

Seth thought for a moment, "My guess is that she was doing something important when you called use for counsel early. But I couldn't tell you for sure, I wasn't paying attention.

Jacob looked at Seth confused, "How could you not be paying attention, you were less then ten feet away?"

"Oh, I was on the phone with Edward. We've gotten really close. We went camping together last weekend. I like camping with the Cullens." Seth answered.

"Me too, Seth, me too." Jacob admitted, "Now help me up."

* * *

Author's Note: So I know there was no real sex involved but I thought I might expand it if people like it. So yeah, I love reviews and requests for new stories. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

XOXO

Cally


	2. The beginning

Author's Note: So yeah, after a few requests for this I decided to drag it out of the deep dark depths, ohhhhh yey for D words, but moving on, out of the deep dark depths of my smut file and tell you guys the story about how Rosalie and Leah got together. It's not very long and they're about the two most unromantic women on the planet. So yeah sit back and enjoy the horror.

* * *

Rosalie sat on the back porch sun bathing in her favorite leopard print bikini. It wasn't like she could actually ever get a tan, but it made her feel a little bit more human then normal. So she laid there on her lawn chair, enjoying one of the few sunny days in Forks, and reading a Playboy she had found under Emmett's side of the bed. He wasn't going to miss it; he'd found a new hole to fuck in the dog he called Jacob. "You think you know a person and then wham, they tell you they like beastiality."

With a sigh, Rosalie flipped through the magazine, turning the pages this way and that whenever a picture caught her eye. That was until she found the centerfold. Spread out on the glossy page was Valerie Mason on a bed of flowers with nothing on except a pair of cut off shorts, her dark hair in short messy curls with leafs in it and her body glistening. Rosalie stared at the picture for awhile, just gazing on the smooth curves of the caramel skinned beauty's breasts and hips. But looking at the girl was starting to make Rosalie's body feel odd. A warm tightness was pooling between her thighs and when she brought her pale finger tips down to their junction she found that she had stained her bikini with wetness.

Meanwhile a small grey wolf ran through the warm forest toward the Cullen's house. She was on a mission from her alpha, Jacob, to deliver a message to Carlisle. _Why the hell do I have to play messenger boy? Oh that's right because the other two wolves in our pack are out fucking leeches! _Leah growled inside her head as she ran in and out of the trees.

_"Hey, I heard that!" _Jacob voiced back at his Beta's comment.

_"Whatever. Forgive me Alpha for I do not know the joy of fucking something that is already dead." _Leah snarled back with all the delicacy of rabid raccoon.

_"Watch it Leah, I could permit Seth to inform us of all his little camping adventures with Edward this weekend if you prefer to play hard ball." _Jacob reminded the girl.

"_Ew! Ok! I'm sorry." _Leah grimaced as she shot through the woods.

_"Good! Now just inform the first Cullen you see that they have been permitted to state their case to the council and then leave. I don't need you offending someone again." _Jacob reminded her.

_"Roger that."_

Leah was nearing the tree line that opened up into the Cullen's back yard when a powerful scent of arousal hit her like a ton of bricks. It was hot and wet but had a hint of lavender and roses to it. It was a women's scent and for some reason it set Leah on fire. Leah shook her head back and forth trying to shake the scent from her nostrils but it was no use; it was affecting her like a drug. With a growl, Leah transformed back into her human self and started to put her clothing back on only to realize she had forgotten her sports bra. "Fuck being a woman!" Leah snarled as she stalked out of the trees, leafs in her short black hair, and naked with the exception of her cut off jeans.

Rosalie's fingers made slow work of her bikini bottoms, just pulling the bow on one side apart so one of her long pale fingers could tease her excited cunt. She closed her eyes and let out a short hot moan as another finger joined in. It was when she opened her eyes that she was caught off guard.

Out in the field, walking slowly through the tall grass was the same girl she had seen in her magazine, or so she thought. The sun pored down around the girl, making her dark skin sparkle with perspiration. The topless teen stalked forward, a confident swing in her rounded hips and slight bounce taking hold of her bare tits. Rosalie couldn't believe her eyes and the sight sent shivers of excitement down her spine. With wanton need and desperation for the girl Rosalie moaned and released the halter of her bikini, leaving her topless as well.

As Leah made her way to the house, she could see Rosalie on the porch. Of course Rosalie would be the first Cullen she encountered. She was snobbish and proud, and most days a down right bitch. But at the same time, Leah knew the pain of never being able to bare a child and she knew how that longing could turn someone into ice.

And that's what Rosalie was; an ice princess; dangerous and deadly, with a raw cold beauty that stuck Leah at the core. And the sight of Rosalie's naked body shimmering in sunlight was starting a fire that consumed Leah's flesh. With a soft growl she approached, her body hungry almost for the brief contact that would ensue.

"Leah!?" Rosalie spoke her tone more of a question then a statement.

"Rosalie"

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked, her brain not yet having pieced together the fact that it was drawing closer to the other girl.

Leah closed her eyes for a moment as Rosalie neared her and breathed in her scent. It was hot and wet and drove Leah to feel the same. She could already feel the rough denim growing damp as it rubbed against her flesh. "I have a message… for Carlisle."

"Really?" Rosalie questioned, her body mere centimeters from Leah's and sucking in the intense heat that radiated off her. "He's not home. In fact, I'm the only one home."

Leah's dark eyes opened and gazed at the pale vampire lustfully. "Is that so? Then I guess I'll just have to give the message to you."

Rosalie smiled a dark radiant smile that spurred Leah to smile back. "I'm afraid that would be impossible. I have such a bad memory. What if I get the message wrong? Then we would have an awful mess on our hands wouldn't we?"

Leah knew it was a lie, but something in her told her to allow it to slide and see how far she could push this. "Then what do you suggest I do to pass the time, until someone else's return?"

"I sure between the two of us we can find something that can keep us… entertained." At this Rosalie bent down to retrieve her Playboy while at the same time letting the second bow that held her bikini bottoms on fall loose and letting the thin shimmery fabric fall to the deck floor as she stood back up. "Oops…"

Leah growled and shook her head, her dark locks tossing this way and that, as the powerful scent of Rosalie's arousal hit her nose yet again.

"Is something wrong… dog?" Rosalie asked, the racial slur at the end only coming from second nature. Besides in Rosalie's mind if Emmett could have a pet then why couldn't she?

However the slur caused Leah's eyes to snap start to her own. "Dog? Oh that's funny coming from a parasite like you!" Slowly the pair started to circle each other.

Rosalie laughed at the comment but let the remark slide. She was much more interested in watching Leah's body. Looking Leah in the eye, Rosalie licked her lips; the action causing Leah to shutter.

Finally they came to a halt, their eyes running like wild fire over each others bodies in want and need but holding back due to the fact that they were enemies. _But maybe they weren't_. Leah thought to herself as eye eyes paused at the soft fleshy junction of Rosalie's thighs. With a devious smile, Leah look back at Rosalie's face, "You know, despite the fact that you're dead, you're kinda hott."

The comment took Rosalie aback for a moment before she composed herself again, "For being a dirty animal you're not too bad yourself."

Leah took a few steps forward and pressed her half nude form against Rosalie's cool skin, "I guess you're not so dumb after all. You're right about one thing." Leah paused for a moment to run her hands down Rosalie's snow white sides and whisper into Rosalie's ear, "I am dirty."

Pulling away less then an inch, Rosalie looked into Leah's dark eyes and she could feel her own grown to the same shade in need. "Prove it."

"Your wish is my command, princess."

A few hours later:

Edward walked into the main house. It was quiet; too quiet for a Sunday night. After dropping Seth off at the reservation entrance after their weekend camping trip he was excited to get home and relax for a bit. _Man that boy can wear a person out. _Edward thought as he reminisced about their adventures. Smiling, Edward continued to walk though out the house in search of someone.

As he reached the back door, a fuzzy train of thought hit him accompanied a moment later but Rosalie's. He had trouble making out what the other person was thinking which clearly meant that it was another wolf, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out who it was. And then Rosalie's mind hit him like a sledge hammer to the brain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Edward screamed and ran for the front door and away from the mental images that were assaulting him. "Get them out, get them out, get them out!!!!!" At the door he ran into Alice.

Looking at Edward's face, Alice took a guess and what he was thinking, "Oh good, they finally realized they're perfect for each other. I was wondering when that particular vision was going to happen."

"Wha-What? You knew about this?" Edward asked in shock as he tried to erase what he had just seen from his mind.

"Of course silly. I'm getting much better at seeing visions with the doggies around. Oh and just to warn you… I would stay away from the back yard for a few more hours…those two will be at for a good long time." Alice continued.

Edward paused for a moment and blinked before a thought hit him. Alice was walking up the stairs as Edward yelled his question, "Wait, Alice, if they're gonna be at it for a while why the hell are you at home?"

"Oh Edward," Alice sighed, "Bella's been in Florida visiting her mom for a week. It's time that I had a little fun too. So unless you wanna be around while I watch and you know what I would suggest leaving." To make you point she purposely thought about all things she was going to do to Bella when she got home.

Edward's face went paler before he bolted for the door screaming, "Get them out, get them out, get them out!!!!!"

Author's note: So yeah, sorry for not having any real smut… I have extreme writer block… which sucks by the way. And all I can think about is the fact that my comp is still busted so I have to pick and choose when I write on my family comp which is awkward at times. Have you ever tried to type porn during the day on your mom's comp? It's weird. But I wanted to get this out finally because I've been putting it off and I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out…

XOXO

Cally


End file.
